The 63rd Hunger Games
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Lucia Warwick is a somewhat popular girl. Her dad is a victor, her mother is kind and helps the poor with food, and Caroline and Harry are the best siblings she could ask for. But in one single moment, her life will be torn apart when a girl her age will begin to walk towards the stage, trembling and scared.
1. Chapter 1

"Time to get up Lu," I woke to a soft, kind voice whispering in my ear. I opened my eyes, smiling at my mother, Belle Warwick. She had her chocolate brown hair in a bun, and her green eyes had a warm glow. She smiled back, and brushed my hair out of my face with her thin, gentle fingers.

"It's Reaping day, Miss Lucia," she said, her smile faltering, "You should get ready. Come down for breakfast after you get dressed. I put your clothes on the end of your bed." Mom left with that, probably going to wake Harry. I knew she was scared. We all were. When Mom was only ten, her older brother Robin had been reaped at fifteen for the annual Hunger Games. He had made it pretty far, the final four in fact. Just when Mom had dared to hope he was coming home, the boy from District 2 found him, and tortured him with a slow and painful death. The worst part was that that same boy had ended up winning the games. There was no justice for Uncle Robin.

I shook my head, clearing my head. I stood, and went into the bathroom across the hall. My father, Oliver, had been the victor of the 46th games, and we lived in the Victor's Village of District 5, the district of power. I showered, and changed into a grey dress that matched my eyes. I pulled on black leggings, shoes, and pushed my stringy blonde hair back in ponytail. I then put some beautiful gold earrings in. Mom had given them to me when I turned twelve in honor of surviving my first Reaping. I smiled at my reflection, then went downstairs.

"Hello sweetie," Daddy greeted me, drinking his coffee. His blond hair and dark grey eyes were like mine, and I smiled at him. Caroline was sitting at the table as well, eating pancakes. My fifteen year old sister had Mom's silky hair, but grey eyes like Dad and me. Mom was wearing a yellow apron, flipping some more pancakes.

"Look out!" I quickly moved out of the way as my twin brother came down the railing of the stairs right past me.

"Harry! You could have killed me!" I yelled at him. Harry just laughed and sat at the table. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with black pants and shoes. He was also holding a tie.

"Can you help me with my tie, sweet Lucia?" he asked, his grey eyes twinkling. I sighed, and smiled. My twin brother was such an actor! We looked too alike for me to tell people he was an alien from another galaxy. Our eyes and hair were identical, and our pale skin was the same too. I helped him with his tie, then sat beside him. Mom served us pancakes, and we dug in.

Far too soon, Mom took away our plates and told us to wait a moment while she helped Dad into the bedroom. Dad had trouble walking and was a little sick in the head. The Hunger Games can do that to anyone. After Mom helped Dad, she opened the door and walked with Caroline, Harry, and me to the Reaping. I saw that Caroline was wearing her gold necklace, and Harry his gold pin. I immediately made sure my own earrings were still in. We all would need our tokens to help our nerves.

We got our fingers pricked, and a Peacekeeper led Caroline to the fifteen year old section while another led us to the thirteen year old section. I grabbed Harry's hand, and he squeezed it gently. We waited there until Harry's friends Eric Morris and Lukas Abate walked over to us. Harry quickly let go of my hand, and went over to stand with them. I watched him leave, a little upset, but I knew he meant no harm.

"Hey Lucia," I turned around to see my best friend Brooke Lottero. I smiled at her faintly, and held her hand to help her stop trembling. Soon after, our other friends Amber Cruz and Bella Acker came to wait with us.

After a few more minutes of silence, Amber's dad Mayor Edward Cruz walked up to the microphone, and started the usual speech. I tuned out; I didn't want to hear about the games that had killed Uncle Robin so I would never meet him. When he was done, a woman wearing a dress with many peacock feathers, a long train, high green heels, and peacock feathers in her natural brown hair.

"Welcome, I am Violet Peacock, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Girls first!" she said, not sounding overly enthusiastic like last year's escort. That woman had passed away. Violet walked over to the bowl of girls' names. I held my breath, and squeezed Brooke's hand tighter. Brooke whimpered, but out of fear instead of pain. Violet opened the paper, and spoke loud and clear.

"Brooke Lottero!" I froze. Brooke's hand disappeared from mine. I watched in a state of shock as she began to walk toward the stage, looking as if she was trying not to cry.

"Brooke! Brooke, no!" I ran toward her, but two Peacekeepers stopped me. Harry ran toward me, and grabbed my hand and began to tug me back. Brooke stopped and looked back at me. I met her bright blue eyes, and knew what I had to do.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I screamed with all my might. Everything went quiet. Harry stared at me. I pulled my hand out of his grip, and ran past Brooke onto the stage.

"Lucia, no!"

"No!"

"No, don't!"

Brooke, Caroline, and Harry all started yelling, and Peacekeepers took them away. I watched them go, not crying, refusing to cry. I had to look tough. I had to look confident, so I wouldn't be put out of the picture.

"Well, well. A brave young girl. What's your name sweetheart?" Violet asked me. I looked up at her, and realized that compared to this woman in those heels, I was pretty small.

"Lucia Warwick," I said. I heard a gasp go through the crowd as they heard my last name. My dad was a popular victor. Violet smiled at me, and turned back to the crowd.

"Brave girl," she repeated, "Well, now for the boys!" She walked over to the boys' bowl, who knows how in those heels. She plucked a name, came back, and opened it.

"George Dawson!" Violet said. A tall boy came walking out of the eighteen year old section. He was muscular, dark skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He walked onto the stage, and stood on the other side of Violet.

"Well, here you have it! The tributes of District 5! Shake hands," Violet said the last line to George and I. We shook hands, and were led into the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a plush, velvet couch, staring at the floor. What had just happened? I looked up as the door opened, revealing Mom, Caroline, and Harry. Mom ran to me and hugged me, shaking with sobs. Harry and Caroline hugged both of us, Caroline crying as well.

As we broke apart, Harry spoke first, "Why did you do that?" I looked up at him, refusing to cry, being tough like him, even if he looked like he was going to cry at the moment.

"Brooke can't go in the games. I'm going, and I'll win, like Daddy," I said simply, though it wasn't simple at all.

"Lucia, you're thirteen! With no training!" Caroline said through her tears, and I hugged my older sister again. I disliked seeing her like this.

"You'll see. I'll come back. I'll be a victor like Daddy," I repeated. I looked up at Mom, who's trying to stop crying for my sake. She embraced me again.

"Please come home. I can't lose you. Not like Robin," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, and then the door opened again. Peacekeepers took my family from me, and Brooke, Amber, and Bella walked in. We all hugged, all of my friends crying. We didn't say a word, though I could hear them whispering my name, telling me to come back. I almost lost control; I almost cried, but I didn't. I refused to look like a fool in front of the cameras. Too soon, they were taken from me as well. I sat there, not expecting anyone else. To my surprise, the door opened again, revealing Lukas.

"Lukas," I said, looking at him in surprise. He smiled slightly, then came and gave me a quick hug.

"Lucia, you gotta come home," he said, sitting beside me, "Listen, if you don't come home, this world wouldn't be worth living in." I stare at my brother's best friend, astonished and confused at his words.

"Lukas, I am coming home. I hope," I say, but I then throw up my hands, "Who am I kidding? I can't-" I am cut off by Lukas's hand across my mouth.

"You are coming home," Lukas stated. I nod, and he takes his hand off my mouth. I hug him, but then a Peacekeeper comes in.

"Time to go," he says in a gruff voice. He started dragging Lukas dragged away from me, but I grab Lukas's hand.

"Take care of my family!" I tell him. Lukas nods, and gives my hand a quick kiss. I stare at him, but a moment later he is gone. Another Peacekeeper leads me out of the building toward the train. We're joined by George, Violet, and another Peacekeeper, and as we reached the train, I look back and see that the crowd is still there. They all have their hands in fists on their hearts, and when they see me, then push their fingers out and nod at me. That was the district's way of greeting a hero. George looks down at me.

"Well, looks like you're their favorite," he said in a deep voice, and I look up at him, "Lucia Warwick, future youngest victor in the history of the Hunger Games. Pleasure knowing you." And with that, we boarded the train, and the door slammed, shutting my home away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet looked from George to me before speaking, "Well, you should shower and change before meeting your mentors and then have dinner. George, door on the right. Lucia, left." I nodded, and walked into my room, still contemplating what George had said. I didn't even know him, and he had called me the future victor. I showered quickly, and changed into a simple blue shirt and grey pants. I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing that I still had my gold earrings in. I smiled slightly, touching them. My token, the one thing I would bring into the arena from home. I walked back into the dining room. Violet was there, talking to a man and woman. The women narrowed her eyes when she saw me.

"A young one again. Why do we send these kids to their deaths?" she said, startling me. A hand settled on my shoulder, and I looked up at George, who had just come out of his room as well. The weight was confronting, like Mom when I was a kid and had a bad dream. I slowly relaxed.

"Now Edina, don't scare the poor girl. You never know what will happen in these games. She could win," the man beside her said, smiling at me. George and I sat across from Edina, Violet, and the man.

"Marvin, how can you believe that this shrimp can win the Hunger Games? I was eighteen when I was reaped, and I still barely survived! What does this girl have that we didn't?" Edina fired back at the man, who just rolled his eyes and turned to us.

"Don't mind Edina. She dislikes the games and doesn't like to send all these kids of District 5 to what she believes is certain death," Marvin told us. I suddenly realized, these were our mentors. Edina Pipkin, victor of the 43rd Hunger Games, 5th and only female victor of District 5, dried grass, lots of hidden traps, and metal buildings for the arena, won by leading a boy from District 1 into a trap that she had discovered around the tallest building in the middle. Marvin Lessels, victor of 55th Hunger Games, 7th victor from District 5, forest and lake arena, won by strangling a girl from District 2 underwater. I shivered, suddenly very afraid of the people in front of me.

"Humph. Like you love this," Edina said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. I now took in her appearance. If she had been eighteen when she had been reaped, she was thirty-eight now. She had frizzy brown hair, and dark grey eyes like Daddy's. I glanced at Marvin, taking him in as well. He had black hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were faded, as if he was haunted by something constantly.

"Now, let's eat," Violet said, breaking up the argument. I suddenly noticed all the food in front of me. I quickly stacked my plate with whatever I wanted, and began eating. George did more slowly, taking his time with whatever he did. Edina and Marvin began eating as well, both glancing at us occasionally. Probably sizing us up.

"So, what can you do?" Marvin asked us suddenly. I looked up, my mouth full of chicken. George saved me by speaking first.

"Besides tools and working in the factories, basically nothing. My dad taught me how to throw knives for sport, but I never was very good at it," he said. Marvin nodded, and turned to me.

"Well, tools and factory work is all I've done. Though I've been training with a sword," I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. Now they would think I was some sort of Career. I couldn't be thought of like that. Besides, Daddy had told me that he had a bad feeling a few months before the Reaping and given me the sword. I had been trying it out ever since, but I was no Career.

"Well, it's unlikely you'll get a sword seeing as the Careers always take them and it's always in the middle of the Cornucopia," Edina commented, starting to join the conversation. I glanced at her. She nodded at me.

"I know what it's like to be in those games. I'm here to prepare you," she said, "Lucia, pick that chin up and look me in the eye." I quickly looked up at her, and held her gaze.

"That's better. Now, let's talk. When we get to the Capitol, you'll meet your stylists. Don't resist, and don't talk back. In training, don't show your swordplay, unless you really aren't that good at it. You'll need allies, so try to make friends with others, preferably not the Careers. George, work on the knives. Don't pick fights with the other tributes, and if you do, get away from him or her," Edina continued to talk about strategy, but I zoned out. I looked out the window, wondering how my family was. Suddenly, I heard a "zing" sound, and jumped up, my hand flying to my ear. I felt blood coming from a small nick, and turned around to see a butter knife in the wall. I ran over, grabbed it, and glared at Edina.

"This is your strategy of training? Forcing your tributes to do what you want and scaring them?" I asked angrily, clutching the knife, "Well, if that's how it is going to be, I'll be watching the recap." I stabbed the butter knife into the table, surprising even myself with the few inches it sunk in, and walked to the couch and sat on it, turning on the T.V. The recap of the Reapings was on every channel, and I had turned it on just in time to watch District 1.

"Cornelia Coli!" a purple haired lady with matching puffy dress who looked like a poodle called, and a tall girl with ginger hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a black dress from the sixteen year old section walked onto the stage. I waited for someone volunteer, but no one did.

"Loser! Hope you enjoy the games!" someone yelled. I then realized that no one would volunteer for this girl because they had wanted her to get reaped. I felt a pang of sympathy for her, but she kept her straight face. The poodle escort practically skipped over to the boys' bowl, made a scene of picking a name, and skipped back to microphone.

"Triston Ma-"

"I volunteer!" a boy from the seventeen year old section ran up to the stage, and stood beside the escort. He introduced himself as Marcus Gustafson.

"The tributes of District 1!" the escort said excitedly, and the scene changed to District 2. I saw George, Marvin, Violet, and Edina sit beside me out of the corners of my eyes, but I kept my gaze on the T.V. screen. The escort was a short and skinny women wearing an outfit that made her look like a blue butterfly. I guess animal costumes were the favorite at the Capitol at the moment.

"Anita Novak!" she said, and a twelve year old girl started to take trembling steps toward the stage but another girl ran toward her and hugged her.

"I volunteer for my sister!" the girl said to the escort, kissed little Anita's forehead, and walked onto the stage. She had long brown hair, greyish brown eyes, and was wearing a white and red dress. She had a look of being sneaky and clever.

Before the escort could ask her name, the girl said, "I'm Brenna Novak, and I'll do my best." The escort just smiled and went and grabbed a slip from the boys' bowl.

"Brady La-" she began to say, but was interrupted by a boy from the sixteen year old section.

"I volunteer!" he said, already walking toward the stage. I could see a man and woman, probably his parents, beaming proudly at him as he walked up onto the stage, smirking just like Brenna.

"I'm Noah Cuypers," he said in smooth, silky voice.

"The tributes of District 2!" the butterfly escort said, and it changed once again, this time to District 3.

The Reapings flew past, and I looked away at District 5, though I could hear myself yelling and then volunteering for Brooke. I didn't want to see my friends or family. I wasn't going to cry or show any weakness in front of Edina.

In the end, there was Tony Van Der Venne and Kristina Irons of District 3, Hannah Hogan and Gordon Williams of District 4, Fiona Averill and Horace Rosen of District 6, Beatrise Taguchi and Albert Shao of District 7, Joshua Collis and Gloria Benefiel of District 8, Gilbert Dyky and Victoria Robinson of District 9, Barry Lard and Lauren Mink of District 10, Stacey Simpson and Carlos Caples of District 11, and Patricia Wall and Gary Brewster of District 12. I memorized their names and district immediately; it was a weird talent I had inherited from my mom.

"Well, there's your competition," Edina commented, "Hope you got a good look, because the better you know your enemy, the better chance you have at getting out of there." And with that, Edina and Marvin left. Violet turned to us before leaving.

"You should get some sleep. We'll arrive at the in the morning," she said. George and I nodded, and she walked out. I glanced at George. He was a little pale, but he got up and headed into his room. Like Violet, he turned to me before entering, "Good night Lucia."

"Good night," I replied. George nodded, and went into his room. I sighed, went into my room, changed into a comfy nightgown, and fell asleep on a bed that not many in District 5 would probably be able to afford.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucia? Time to get up!" Violet called from on the other side of the door, "And wear something semi-nice." I woke up, gasping and sweaty. I had been dreaming, I wasn't dying. I wasn't going to die. I took a deep breath, got out of bed, took a quick shower, and put on black pants, shoes, a royal purple long sleeve shirt, and my gold earrings. I also braided my hair on one side. I walked out, and George nodded at me from the table. It was laden with every breakfast food you could imagine: pancakes, sausage, bacon, and everything else most people couldn't have. I sat beside George, and piled one of everything onto my plate.

"Big day today!" I looked up and smiled at Violet, who seemed quite perky, "The chariots are my favorite part of the games! The only thing that I actually do like." She muttered the last sentence so I could barely hear her, but that was probably the point. I immediately liked Violet even better; she was one of the only people from the Capitol who really understood the games and how horrible they were. Then, Edina and Marvin entered. Edina glanced at me, and I met her eyes defiantly. She just looked away.

"We're almost there," Marvin said before stuffing his face with a huge bite from his eggs benedict. I nodded, finished my food, and went to the window. The train had just arrived at the Capitol, and I saw lots of brightly colored people outside the window. Some started yelling and waving at me. I smiled slightly and waved back. George joined me, and I could see some one the Capitol ladies swooning. Now that I thought about it, as I glanced at George, he was probably very good looking. I rolled my eyes, continued to smile and wave at the Capitol citizens.

"This your strategy?" I turned around to see Edina, "Make them all fall in love with you so you can be the favorite? Make them shower you with gifts?" When she said that, a realization dawned on her face, and she walked into her room, fuming slightly. I grinned, and continued waving until the train stopped. Her strategy had been to act how she was, intimidating and lethal.

"Come!" Violet said enthusiastically. We followed her into a room, where we were immediately surrounded by five brightly colored people. There were three women and two men.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, this is Juniper, Vada, Novelee, and Van," said the women than wearing an outfit like a robin, "Lucia, you'll be with me and Juniper, and George, you'll be with the other three." I quickly followed the speedy women, looking worriedly back at George. He just winced at me, showing his discomfort. I tried to give him a smile, but the door shut in my face. I looked nervously at my prep team, their huge smiles not exactly comforting.

"Now Lucia, your stylist has told us to just do the simple things, so let's get started!" Juniper said. I looked at this bluebird lady, who gestured at what looked like an operating table. I lied down onto the table, shaking slightly. Thankfully, they just began to prepare something.

About an hour later, my whole skin was in pain and I was dressed in nothing but a thin robe. I shivered, seeing as the whole room wasn't exactly warm, more like chilly. Juniper and Ruby smiled genuinely at me.

"You're perfect!" Juniper squealed like a fangirl, "Wait here while we go get Thalia!" They walked out of the room, and I sat down on the operating table, shivering in my robe. I looked longingly at my clothes on the countertop, but they hadn't told me I could put them back on. At least they had let me keep my earrings in, because they would have to force them off me. There was no way anyone was taking my earrings, my token, my mother's gift. I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to cry. I jumped off the table as the door opened. In the doorway stood a woman. She was tall, had bright blue eyes, pale skin like mine, long silky black hair in a side braid, and simple make-up. She was wearing a black suit, silver hoop earrings, and heels. She was beautiful in a intimidating, sophisticated way, and seemed to radiate power and wisdom.

"Lucia," she said simply, "I am Thalia, and I will be your stylist. How do you feel about that?" I stared at her; her warm smile was so much like Mom's.

"Well, so far, I say I'm the luckiest tribute," I said, smiling. Thalia chuckled, and returned the smile before sitting her clipboard onto the countertop.

"You are kind, and you can still smile. That's good," she said, "The last tribute I had cried constantly and was the first one to die in the arena. And after I had given her an amazing outfit! I was shamed by the other stylists. They thought about replacing me, but I have reason to doubt them. I know the real reason they didn't like me so much. Anyway, what do you like about District 5?" Her question surprised me; I seem to be surprised a lot lately.

"Well, my family, friends, and... and," I paused, and thought for a moment, "And the beauty that it creates. The light, sparkles, you know." I blushed before saying, "I sound like such a girly girl, but I'm not, I mean, I'm-"

"Lucia, Lucia, Lucia," I looked at Thalia, who was chuckling and smiling at me, a mix of relief and triumph in her brilliant eyes, "You're going to love your outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

"George! You look great!" I smiled at him beside our chariot with the two snow white, cute little horses. In my mind, that was very clever, but not as clever as Thalia and Hardy's outfits. George was wearing a golden shirt, gloves and boots, white pants, and a pale white headband. My outfit was similar, but made for a girl. I had a gold and white dress, gold boots with silver strings like wires wounded around them, and a pale white belt and headband. Neither Thalia or Hardy had turned on our headbands or my belt, but they had told us that they would sparkle like pixie dust, though I'm not sure how that will help us get sponsors. It was going to look cool and pretty, and that's all I needed to know.

"You look nice too," George said, looking down at me, "Like a fairy in a book." I smiled, and pointed to the horses.

"This is Snow, and this is Pixie. Snow is the whiter one and Pixie is the smaller one," I said, walking over to pet Pixie's nose again. George didn't move. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't like horses," he said, shrugging. I cocked my head, curious, but he turned away, watching for Hardy and Thalia. I walked over to him.

"So, how were your stylists?" I asked, trying to find a positive subject. George scoffed.

"They were fine, except for Novelee. All she wanted to do was stare at me. It was creepy," he said, and I fought a giggle, "You?"

"Oh, they were fine, though they seemed to enjoy removing all the hair from my body a little too much," I said, and we shared a laugh.

"Enjoying yourselves?" We turned to see that Thalia and Hardy had arrived, "It's almost your turn, though I'm guessing you didn't notice it had started." George and I turned again to see that the District 1, 2, and 3 chariots had already left. The District 4 chariot was going to leave in a moment, and just as it did, Thalia spoke again.

"We'll turn on your belt and headbands now," Hardy and Thalia touched the buttons that only they knew the location of, and the headbands and belt began to sparkle. It was beautiful! We looked like pure glowing gold and electricity!

"Now go!" Hardy said in his heavy accent, "Hurry!" We got onto the chariot and I glanced back at Thalia right before we left. She smiled, pointed at it, and mouthed "smile and act sweet." I nodded, and put on my biggest, brightest smile, and hid all my confusion and fear behind it.

As the horses trotted forward, I smiled and waved at the mass of color surrounding me, who I knew were the people of the Capital. George was also smiling and waving. A couple ladies clapping and giggling like little school girls when they caught sight of our sparkling outfits. I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes and continue my sweetheart act. A beautiful white rose was thrown to me from someone in the front row, and I caught it, sniffed it daintily, and blew a kiss in the direction it had come from.

"See?" I looked at George out of the corner of my eye, who was whispering, "They love you." I smiled, and gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

All the chariots went in a circle at the end of the runway, and I finally got a good look at the other tributes. District 11's outfits were the simplest: just a yellow dress, headband, and black flats for the girl and a yellow shirt, black pants, and shoes for the boy. The only interesting thing was that the skirt of the girl's dress looked like big layered leaves. I remembered their names as I looked away: Stacey and Carlos. Tony and Kristina of District 3's outfits couldn't be called simple. They had neon green, red, and blue shirts and green tights with lights. The difference here was that Kristina's shirt has a multicolored train that looks like wires. Beatrise and Albert of District 7's outfits kind of started me. They had red and white checkered shirts, ripped jeans, and muddy sneakers. Albert also had mud in his hair and seemed to have cuts on his bare arms and face. Beatrise's hair was in braids and it looked like she had cuts on her cheeks. I didn't have any more time to do more than glance at all the other tributes before everyone quieted and I looked up at the balcony above the chariots.

"President Snow," George whispered to me. I nodded, staring up at a man with wispy white hair, beard, and mustache, dark, cold eyes, and wearing a crisp, clean suit. He began to speak, but I wasn't listening. I noticed the boy on the District 8 chariot staring at me, but when I caught his eye, he quickly looked away. I closed my eyes and went to my mental contact list and went through everything I knew about this boy: Joshua Collis, fourteen years old, reaped and stopped a seventeen year old boy, probably his brother, from volunteering for him, two adults and a younger girl, probably the rest of his family, crying and yelling for him until Peacekeepers removed them, and his district partner was sixteen year old Gloria Benefiel. I nodded as he looked back at me. He nodded, and in that moment, I felt angry; I could've been friends with Joshua.


	6. Chapter 6

The chariot started to move before I was ready, and George had to grab my arm so I wouldn't fall out of the chariot.

"Thanks," I breathed out, quickly supporting myself again.

"No problem Miss Lucia," he said, smiling for the first time since we had left District 5. I had to keep myself from reacting, flashing back to waking up to Mom and the exact same nickname. Mom had called me Miss Lucia to make me feel better when times were hard. I guess my sadness showed a little because the smile faded from George's face.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, blinking back tears. The chariots went into a tunnel, dark enough so I could quickly brush the tears away before anyone saw them. As we headed into a huge building and headed up the elevator to the fifth floor, I was silent, my mind focusing on the training that would happen tomorrow.

"Daddy taught me about survival skills and herb identification, so I need to focus on weaponry and strengthening," I thought, squirming a little as I thought of using the weapons on someone else, "How can I kill someone?"

"Lucia," George tapped my shoulder, waking me up, and I quickly walked through the elevator to our new home to giggles from some of the other tributes. I was embarrassed until I looked around, amazed.

"It's beautiful!" I said excitedly, running around. Everything looked and probably was really expensive. I smiled at George before heading to my room to take a shower and change. I loved my outfit, but it was a little tight. After a really long shower, I changed into a simple white blouse, black pants, white slippers, and my earrings. I didn't even have to brush my hair; the machine did it. I felt like a princess in a palace. When I came back out, George was at the dinner table in fresh clothes and eating dinner with Edina, Marvin, and Violet. I sat down in between George and Violet, smiling at everyone before putting food on my plate. Edina didn't respond, just sat with her arms crossed and not touching her food. I felt kind of bad for the lady; she seemed lonely and angry at everything.

"I hope I'm not like that when I come out," I thought, then realized that I said "when," not "if." I immediately smiled wider, feeling confident.

"Tomorrow is training," Marvin began when we were all done, "Good thing you guys are building up. Lucia certainly needs it." I looked down at my skinny form, biting my lip.

"Anyway, training is a good time to look for allies," Marvin continued, "Look for people with great skills, because they'll be an asset in the arena. Just remember, only one of you can come out." George looked angry.

"That's awful," he muttered, so only I could hear him, "Make friends then watch them get killed. It'll just be me and you, right?" I was a little surprised but happy; he wanted me as an ally! I nodded, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, and it finally looked natural.

"Get some rest now. You'll want to be awake and aware tomorrow," Violet said kindly, shooing us towards our rooms. I changed into a grey-blue nightgown and tried to sleep, but all I could think about was training and that in a couple days, I would be fighting for my life.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up before anyone else. I took a shower, and changed into the training outfit that had been left on the edge of my bed. I twirled slowly in front of the full-length mirror, trying to convince myself that this wouldn't be so bad. The black shirt and pants was a little tight, but I was pretty sure it was made to be like that.

When I left my room, I ate breakfast alone, except for an Anox girl, who only greeted me with a nod. George came out soon after me, and sat beside me. I was already done, so I fiddled with my earrings.

"You'll want to take those out," George said, startling me. I slowly nodded, taking them out gently and wrapping them in a yellow napkin. I hastily placed them on my bedside table, sitting back down before our mentors and Violet appeared. Edina nodded to us, and we silently followed them to the elevator.

We were the first at the training building. I shivered; it was rather cold, but I assumed it would warm up once everyone was here. The door opened again to reveal the District 1 tributes, Cornelia and Marcus. They were arguing.

"I don't need protection, Marcus!" Cornelia said sternly.

"Lia-" Marcus began, but when he saw us, he pressed his lips together, turning them white. Cornelia smiled a bit, and walked over to stand by me, Marcus on her other side.

"Thank you for making him shut up," the redhead said to me, and I giggled. Cornelia smiled, then turned to talk to Marcus again.

"Just you and me, remember?" George whispered to me, and I bit my lip and nodded. Cornelia seemed nice, but what she said was probably true: she could take care of herself. But I could still remember how everyone jeered at her and pushed her toward the stage; I felt a bit bad for her. I was distracted by my troubled thoughts by the door opening again.

"'Sup losers," a boy with light, curly brown hair said. It was Noah, from District 2. Beside him was Brenna, the female tribute. Right behind them was District 7, Beatrise and Albert. Albert whispered something to Beatrise, who giggled. Brenna whipped around, narrowing her eyes.

"What's that you say about Noah's parents?" she accused. Beatrise paled, and took a step behind Albert. Albert just glared at Brenna and pulled Beatrise by the arm over to stand by Marcus. Brenna tossed her hair, and talked quickly and quietly to Noah. Noah clenched his fists, looking ready to punch someone.

"Are we starting already?" everyone turned to see a girl with dark brown hair with highlights of lighter hair. "Guess it wouldn't be past District 2 to take out the competition early." Beside her was a tall boy, who had messy dirty blonde hair and muscular arms.

"Patricia and Gary of District 12," I whispered to George, who nodded. Noah unclenched his fists for some reason, looking at Patricia, and both tributes stared at each other with angry expressions. Noah looked away, and stood beside Brenna and pushing me out of his way to stand by Cornelia.

"In order by District, Spark," Noah said, smirking. I turned red. Spark was a name other kids had used to tease me in school, but other Districts used it to humiliate us, telling us that our job wasn't important.

"Ignore him," George whispered to me, and led me to stand in our designated spot. It was marked on the floor with a five. The door opened again, revealing a girl with curly red-orange hair and a boy with spiky blond hair holding hands. I blinked, but my eyes weren't fooling me.

"They reaped people who were dating?" I thought, dumbfounded. "That's just cruel. Stacey and Carlos probably don't like that." Sure enough, Stacey seemed to have a permanent glare on her face, and Carlos just looked mad.

"Aw, how cute!" Brenna laughed, though she was hanging on Noah's arm. Noah smirked, and poked Cornelia and Marcus, who both just nodded.

"That's not very nice," said a brunette girl in the doorway. The District 4 tributes had arrived: Hanna and Gordon. Gordon whipped his black hair to the side, rolling his eyes. He looked at me, inclining his head to her, as if saying, "Look what I have to deal with!" I smiled, and Gordon did too.

"Do us all a favor Hanna," Gordon said. "And shut up." Hanna turned red, and some of the other tributes laughed. I smiled at the girl, who just looked away.

"We're allowed to talk to each other?" District 4's male tribute Toni asked as he and Kristina entered. Kristina nodded to him, her short black hair shining a little as it moved. Toni nodded, but both were still quiet after that.

Fiona and Horace were silent as they entered, both looking like animals about to be killed. Gilbert and Vikki of District 9 were also quiet. Vikki kind of surprised me; her hair was dark and her skin pale, though she must work in the fields. Barry and Lauren of District 10 came next. Barry had a weird squint, and Lauren walked with an aura of the tough popular girl who could ruin your life with a single smile.

Last, Joshua and Gloria arrived. I caught Joshua's eye, and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Gloria saw us smiling, and grabbed Joshua's shoulder tightly, whispering in his ear. His smile disappeared, and he looked away. I felt hurt; had I done something wrong? The pair stood in their spot, and right away, a door opened on the far wall. A woman was standing there. She had tan skin and black curly hair. She was wearing the same black outfit as us, and her narrow eyes commanded attention.

"Alright tributes," she said loudly, "this is where you will train for the Hunger Games. We can teach you all the survival skills you'll need to survive: hunting, weapons training, plant identification, camouflage, and many other things. Instructors will be at each station to help you if needed, and I will be watching all of you. No fighting. Now start!" Everyone immediately headed to different stations. Noah led Cornelia, Brenna, and Marcus to the group of weapon training stations. Noah grabbed a sword and began to spar with the instructor. Cornelia, Marcus, and Brenna began working with the spears. I couldn't keep track of anyone else except George.

"I'm going to plant identification," he told me before heading away. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Hey," I turned to see Joshua, "You want to work with me?" Joshua was a bit taller than me with ginger hair and freckles. I nodded, following him to the knives station.

"I'm Josh," he said as we began practicing, "I'm 14. You?"

"Lucia," I replied, "I'm 14 too." He was silent for a moment.

"Got family at home?" he asked, staring at and fiddling with the knife in his hand. I nodded.

"Mom, Dad, Caroline, and Harry," I said. I didn't stop throwing the knives until one finally hit the dummy in the leg. Josh stared at it.

"I've got a mom, dad, an older brother, and a little sister," he said, pausing for a moment. "Fleur was crying when I left. Tell her I love her when you get back, okay?" I blinked, faintly surprised. He nodded, put the knife down, and headed over to the snare station. I knew right then I wouldn't be able to attack Josh. I also felt even more focused on getting home. I turned, grabbed the knife, and threw it.

A direct hit to the heart.

Author's Note: Finally! I've been so busy lately with school, jazz band and show choir starting, and writing other challenges. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jamez S: Glad you're enjoying it! I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
